


Rom-Coms, Soup, and Fat Chocobos

by Freya Lucis Caelum (Arekuzanra)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arekuzanra/pseuds/Freya%20Lucis%20Caelum
Summary: Food poisoning is the worst, but Prompto is there to make it all better.





	Rom-Coms, Soup, and Fat Chocobos

**Author's Note:**

> The following has been cross-posted from my FFXV blog, https://freyawritesffxv.tumblr.com. The original request was:
> 
> "Hey, not sure if u have any like this but could u do some h/c (or if it ends up as drabbles that totally fine) of the boys looking after a sick s/o?"
> 
> In particular, this prompt is embellishing on a headcanon I had done for Prompto.

It had been a long day for Prompto. There had been talk that they would soon be leaving Insomnia to accompany the Prince of Lucis to Altissia where the former Princess of Tenebrae awaited him. It was still in the early stages of planning, but it was starting to sound like they’d be departing sooner and sooner. This meant that Gladio and Ignis were training him extra hard to make sure he was prepared for what awaited them beyond the borders of Insomnia.

He shook the thoughts from his head. There was no need to worry about it yet. He still had plenty of time ahead of him, he was sure.

Turning the corner, he approached the large apartment building that he’d been living in for the past few years. It had been lonely for so long… but now…

His might wandered to you.

You had just been his neighbor at first. He’d been nervous to even approach you since the apartment complex housed mostly wealthy people who held close ties with the royal family. While Prompto held ties with the royal family, he never saw himself as the “wealthy” type and mostly kept his head down when it came to the people in the building and on his particular floor. You, though… You were something different.

The day you met, you both arrived at your doors from opposite directions. Prompto mostly focused on fumbling for his keys, but he turned his gaze to look at you for just a second. That second was long enough to catch your eye and you offered him a smile and a small “Hey.” Prompto immediately flushed red, managed to stutter out a “Hello,” in response, and then quickly slammed his keys into the doorknob before fleeing inside.

But that didn’t deter you in the slightest, and it had soon become routine for you two to greet one another.

A few months later and you two had started dating.

Coming home never felt so sweet until he had something to look forward to.

He made his way up to the floor that you two lived on and made for his apartment first to change out of his gross workout clothes and take a quick shower. Once he was fresh and clean, he dressed himself and made for your apartment. Out of courtesy, he knocked on the door. Normally, you’d call for him to come in almost right away… but this time, he was met with silence. He raised an eyebrow, but shook his head and just knocked again.

He heard some sort of sound, but it hardly sounded like a greeting. His hand dropped down to the doorknob and he was surprised to find it unlocked. You had to be home then, right?

He stepped inside, shutting the door quietly behind him. The apartment was too quiet for comfort. You normally had some music playing or the television on in the background while you did your daily routine. This time, though, no sounds echoed warmly through the room.

Instead, he heard the soft groan come from the bathroom. With a frown, Prompto approached the bathroom door but hesitated. He wasn’t about to open the door, but instead reached a hand up and gently knocked.

“(Y/N)?” he called through the door.

He was greeted with a groan before he heard the familiar sounds of dry heaving. Then he heard a splash of water. He waited and heard the sound of the toilet flushing before the sink came on. He bounced from one foot to the other nervously, shifting his weight back and forth. He let out an anxious breath once the door finally clicked and opened.

You stood there, hair disheveled and skin slick and pale.

“(Y/N)?” he said again, his tone becoming immediately concerned as his eyes widened.

“I think I ate something bad,” you groaned as you leaned heavily against the door frame. Your hand shifted to your stomach and you winced as another wave hit you. It wasn’t enough to send you back to the toilet, but it wasn’t rainbows and sunshine either.

“Oh, honey.” Prompto stepped forward and pulled you against him, hugging you close. He pressed his face against your hair despite your protests and squeezed you gently before drawing back “Let’s get you to the couch.”

He led you back into your living room and helped you get settled in the middle of the couch. When he noticed you shiver, he quickly turned and disappeared into your bedroom. He wasn’t there long before returning with your comforter. When you went to reach out, he shook his head.

“Ah ah, you stay put,” he said.

You raised an eyebrow but sat back against the couch as Prompto stepped up to you with the comforter. He then proceeded to wrap the comforter around you to create a small little nest. It mainly pooled around your lap, but there was plenty of slack that you could pull it all the way up and over your head if you wanted to. You were content with keeping it warmly tucked around your lap, your hands toying with the edges.

“You stay right here. Unless you need to go to the bathroom again.”

You nodded in response and Prompto disappeared out the front door. You raised an eyebrow but there wasn’t much else you could do or say until he returned.

The first time he returned, he had a bag full of things. From it, he withdrew a small stack of DVD cases that he set on your coffee table.

“Hope you like comedy,” he joked as he popped open one of the cases. He popped the DVD into the player and got everything set up on the television so the movie could start up. He turned the volume down a bit, still enough that you could hear it without it being overwhelming.

“I don’t think we’d be dating if I didn’t,” you joked in reply, to which the blond haired man laughed.

“True,” he said with a grin.

He turned and moved toward your attached kitchen. He rummaged through the cabinets for a moment until he found what he was looking for. He pulled down a bowl and a can of soup. After prepping it, he popped it in the microwave and leaned against the counter while the timer counted down. His eyes wandered over to where you were watching the movie.

He never expected to fall for you. Even more than that, he never expected you to fall for him. He never saw anything worth wanting from him. He was just a low-class jokester who didn’t really belong surrounded by people like Noctis, Gladio, Ignis, and you… Yet here he was. It made his chest feel warm to know that there were people out there who were able to see beyond the flaws he knew he had.

Even sick and disheveled, Prompto thought you were the most beautiful person he’d ever met. He wasn’t sure which astral to thank, but he knew that it had to be an intervention of the gods that led you to him.

He jumped at the sound of the microwave beeping. He hadn’t realized he’d gotten so lost in his own thoughts. A smile touched at his lips as he turned to work on the soup. He used a small towel on the counter to help him get the bowl out and he stirred it in the bowl on the counter before letting it sit for a moment to cool.

A thought hit him and he started looking through cabinets again until he found a package of saltine crackers. He pulled the package down and shut the cabinet before turning to find a small dinner tray near your dining room. Putting it all together, he brought it carefully back to the couch where you waited and helped settle the tray so it wouldn’t get jostled on your lap.

He reached for the spoon and scooped up some noodles and broth.

“Say aaaahhhhh,” he cooed.

You giggled, but complied, opening your mouth to allow him to feed you some soup. The warm broth felt so good on your aching throat.

“I added some extra salt to it, too. It should help,” he said as he dropped the spoon back into the soup to get some more.

You two talked quietly while watching the movie. Prompto spoon fed you a few more times before you switched to dipping a few crackers in the broth. Though your stomach was still a little iffy, the soup really helped sooth the aches you felt from your earlier session in the bathroom. Not to mention Prompto was just being super sweet overall, which left your heart warm and fluttering.

Once the soup had been finished, Prompto took point to move the tray back onto the coffee table so that you could move freely again. You shifted in your seat to get more comfortable before leaning up against Prompto’s side. Though he blushed profusely, he moved naturally to wrap his arm around you. His hand drew up into your hair and he started to work small circles against your scalp.

You swore that if you were a cat, you’d be purring in that moment. The one thing you loved most about Prompto was his amazing scalp massages. They easily drew away all the stresses of the day no matter how stressful. You let out a soft hum and your eyes fluttered shut as you focused on the feeling of his fingers in your hair.

He smiled. “You like that?” he asked.

“Mmm, yes, of course,” you replied, a smile touching your lips.

Prompto smiled as well, pulling you closer as he continued to gently massage your scalp and play with your hair. The movie continued to play on in the background and you started to feel yourself growing drowsy.

“(Y/N)?”

You opened your eyes. Had you fallen asleep?

Prompto hadn’t moved, so if you had fallen asleep it must not have been for long.

“Hm?”

“I think I might have one more trick up my sleeve to make you feel better,” he said.

You raised an eyebrow and turned your head to look up at him. He grinned down at you before reaching for the bag he’d brought with him. He reached inside it and pulled out the Chocobo plush he’d won months ago at your first date. Your eyes lit up as he set the Chocobo plush in your lap.

Your arms wrapped around the yellow bird and you squeezed it against you as Prompto squeezed you against him.

“There. Now you can get some rest, and Chocobo will make sure you have all the best dreams,” he said.

Your eyes drifted shut again, but a wide smile stayed on your lips as you leaned into Prompto.

“You’re simply the best, Prompto,” you said quietly, your voice happy and content.

“I try,” he replied with a chuckle, turning his face so he could press a soft kiss against your temple.


End file.
